Entropía
by MariaSky
Summary: [Korrasami] El viaje de dos almas. Korra y Asami vuelven de sus vacaciones al mundo espiritual, donde han explorado su relación. ¿Cuáles serán las reacciones que recibirán? Y a parte de todo esto; ¿Cúanto tiempo más estará el mundo en paz y equilibrio? La ayuda de la Avatar puede ser necesitada de nuevo en un futuro muy próximo.
1. Moonlight

Entropía.

La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

Había dos figuras en la cama totalmente mezcladas, casi fusionadas. Se podía distinguir la una de la otra gracias a las tonalidades diferentes de piel. Una más oscura que pertenecía al cuerpo más pequeño de los dos pero algo más robusto y musculoso. La piel más clara cubría la figura más alargada, una piel más delicada.

Eran dos jóvenes amantes, quizás algo más. Se movían lentamente, intentando llegar a todos los lugares posibles. Con el mismo ímpetu con el que unas manos buscarían tesoros enterrados en los áridos y hermosos desiertos. Eran como dos grandes imanes atrayéndose mutuamente, como dos cuerpos celestes perdidos en medio de un oscuro e infinito pero concreto espacio parado en el tiempo, buscando un mismo eje.

Se acariciaban como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban después de varios siglos, se miraban y se susurraban como si aquella fuera la última oportunidad que tuvieran de compartir el mismo trozo del universo. El movimiento y el ritmo que seguían sus cuerpos eran algo ciertamente ancestral, pero a la vez era algo nuevo e inexplorado. Estaban creando un sentimiento. Algo que no podía ser nombrado ni siquiera usando todas las estúpidas metáforas de todas las culturas de la Tierra conocida.

Lo que ellas compartían no tenía nombre, las palabras se crean para dar significado a algo que ya existe. Aquello estaba aún por nombrar. Alguien debería llamar a todas las sabias matriarcas y los grandes estudiosos de todas las tribus para definirlo.

"Korra…" Se oyó decir a una de las dos con un susurro sensual casi sin aluiento, en medio de agitadas y pesadas respiraciones.

La dueña de la tez oscura y cuerpo fibrado había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había oído su nombre esa noche, pero le seguía provocando las mismas emociones que las primeras veces. Se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de su querida compañera y esa vez, al oír su nombre, y entender el lenguaje no verbal de la otra, se irguió rápidamente mientras le rodeaba la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente.

Lo hizo con tal fuerza que, aún sin esa intención, la muchacha más alta de piel nívea ahora había perdido el equilibrio y había caído en su espalda soltando un gritito del súbito movimiento. El aparatoso gesto había hecho que se separaran abruptamente del beso y ambas empezaron a reír.

¿Cómo era posible que experimentaran tantas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo, y tan profundas?

Korra colocó las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Asami, aguantando con sus brazos el peso de su cuerpo. La pasión expresada físicamente de unos momentos atrás ahora se había traducido a algo silencioso, ambas se miraban fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados porque los párpados no aguantaban tanta pasión ni actividad como sus almas.

Asami entonces notó un brillo en aquellos claros ojos azules, por lo que podía apreciar. Una de sus mejillas se humedeció y se dio cuenta de que era una lágrima de Korra.

Asami sonrió levemente como entendiendo a la perfección aquella lágrima, la secó con sus labios dejando una leve marca de su pintalabios en la cara de la otra muchacha y con sus manos acarició su pelo, viendo como más lágrimas se formaban.

No preguntó, solo espero unos instantes.

"Nunca antes había sentido esto." Intento explicar Korra con un hilo de voz.

Asami seguía con sus calmantes movimientos y la miraba diciéndole con sus ojos que su explicación le interesaba más que nada y que además tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerla. Podría haber pasado solo un minuto, o quizás varias horas.

Korra parecía entenderla, y continuó. "Es….es como cuando entro en el estado de Avatar. Dejo de pensar y mi alma actúa sola." Korra había desviado su mirada hacia el pelo oscuro ondulado y brillante de Asami y empezó a jugar con él con su mano izquierda. La ingeniera sentía como si en su interior todo se vaciara, y a la vez sus sentidos se…

"Mis sentidos se agudizan y siento cosas en mi cuerpo que no puedo explicar." Mientras oía esta explicación las manos de Asami parecían también actuar solas y llegaron a la fuerte espalda de la Avatar, mientras ésta hacía descender su mano libre por el cuerpo de Asami.

Korra ahora le hablaba directamente al oído. "Y llega un momento en el que simplemente me dejo llevar…"

Asami ahora se aferraba con más fuerza a la espalda de Korra mientras intentaba suprimir los ruidos que querían escapar de su boca, fallando totalmente y a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Una de las manos de la avatar viajaba por todas partes de su cuerpo, pero la otra tenía un destino fijo al que acababa de llegar. "En cuanto me dejo llevar tengo la sensación que estoy volando más libre que nunca y nada me puede frenar." Combinaba su explicación con algunos besos al cuello de la joven ingeniera que abrazaba con sus piernas las caderas de la otra.

En esos momentos sus caderas ya habían empezado a moverse en sintonía sin haberles dado la orden, Asami ya no intentaba frenar sus leves gemidos que iban aumentando su intensidad conforme la Avatar la llevaba cada vez _más lejos_. "Asami…"

Al oír su nombre hizo un inmenso esfuerzo para abrir sus párpados y mirar a Korra directamente a los ojos y lo que vio allí la conmocionó. "Tú me haces sentir incluso más que todo eso."

Korra sintió como el cuerpo de Asami se arqueaba debajo de ella a la vez que sentía unos dedos clavándose en su espalda con fuerza. La imagen de Asami con su pelo desordenado por encima de su frente y con expresión de total libertad y placer siendo solo iluminada por la luz de la luna llena era una de las cosas más maravillosas que Korra había visto y experimentado jamás. Durante unos instantes el tiempo pareció pararse solo para ellas dos.


	2. Sunrise

Capítulo 2

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana de la habitación más grande de la mansión Sato y pronto bañaron toda la superficie de la inmensa y lujosa cama de matrimonio.

Asami se despertó de la mejor manera posible, envuelta en un abrazo y con el cuerpo de Korra pegado a su espalda. Notando una suave respiración en el hombro sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos para apreciar el momento y grabarlo en su mente. Ya había despertado varias veces así en las últimas tres semanas que Korra y ella habían pasado en el mundo espiritual. Aquel viaje las había cambiado a las dos y su relación había dado un giro completo. Aunque en el fondo nada dentro de ellas había cambiado tan radicalmente, solo habían sido capaces de expresar por fin sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Asami se dio la vuelta sobre si misma intentando no perder aquel tierno contacto. Se quedó contemplando la cara de la Avatar que aún parecía estar dormida profundamente. Verla tan relajada era maravilloso y parecía increíble, después de todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos años… Pensando en todos esos terribles momentos experimentados por Korra decidió dejarla dormir unos instantes más. Con las yemas de sus dedos empezó a reseguir las facciones de aquel rostro que tanto la fascinaba.

'Parece que fue hace dos días cuando Korra vino por primera vez a la mansión.' Reflexionaba Asami, mientras su mano intentaba ordenar la corta melena despeinada. 'Como han cambiado todo, quien lo iba a imaginar…' Cuando Korra y Asami se conocieron ésta última estaba saliendo con Mako, a la vez que la Avatar tenía sentimientos por él. Cuando su relación con el maestro de fuego terminó sintió muchísimos celos al conocer que ellos dos acabarían juntos. Aunque en aquel momento ella misma no podía reconocer ni aceptar que parte de aquellos celos, por no decir todos, no eran por el motivo que ella pensaba. Asami había sentido algo por Korra desde el principio, desde siempre se había sentido atraída por la joven Avatar y además en todos los sentidos.

'Y ahora miranos…'

Al apartar uno de los mechones que estaba cerca del ojo de Korra ésta pareció despertarse haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, pero al mismo instante volvió a recolocarse como para volver a dormir.

"Buenos días, dormilona." Dijo Asami riendo.

Korra respondió con una especie de sonido grave e inteligible mientras intentaba esconderse de los rayos de sol en el siempre perfecto pelo de Asami.

Aún con los brazos rodeando a la ingeniera, Korra la apretó acercándola aún más hacia ella y medio murmuró,"Hm…. No me quiero levantar…" Asami creyó entender, porque aún no había vocalizado demasiado.

Rió aún más que antes. "¡Vamos! Tenemos que ir a la isla del templo del aire, ¿recuerdas?"

Eso pareció darle a Korra aún menos motivos para levantarse.

"Oh vamos… ¿Y el equilibrio y la paz del mundo dependen de alguien que ni siquiera puede levantarse por las mañanas?" Bromeó arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa de medio lado, como otras veces había hecho ya durante las últimas semanas.

Korra por fin abrió los ojos y pudo ver la característica expresión de Asami burlándose de ella. "Eehh…" Se quejó. "Después de salvar al mundo y todas esas cosas me merezco un poco de descanso, ¿no crees?" Se separó del abrazo y restregó la palma de su mano por sus ojos intentando despertarse algo más.

Asami hizo un sonido afirmativo y ahora la miraba con la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras su mirada se tornaba algo seductora.

"Además… ¿No sabe usted, señorita Sato, con quien se está metiendo?" Empezó a decir con un tono juguetón.

Aún no podía entender del todo el efecto que tenía aquel nombre dicho de aquella manera por la voz de Korra. Eso sin contar que la avatar ahora se había sentado y las sábanas se habían deslizado por su cuerpo demostrando aquel perfecto torso que Asami contempló sin reservación alguna.

Asami llevó sus manos a la nuca de Korra, atrayéndola hacia ella.

"¿Debería sentirme intimidada por la gran Avatar Korra?" Susurró mientras miraba directamente los labios de ésta.

"Mm-hm. Así es…" Contestó mientras guiaba a Asami con las manos en sus caderas, quien acabó sentada encima de ella.

Sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, la tensión se incrementaba.

Cuando de repente escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal de la mansión.

"¿¡Quién-?!" Asami giró de golpe la cabeza para mirar por encima de sus hombros en la dirección del sonido, cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

"Yuuhuuu, ¡Asami! ¿Estás en casa? ¡Mako y yo te hemos venido a buscar para ir a la isla!"

Ambas dejaron ir un suspiro que era de decepción a la vez que de alivio y se quedaron por un instante con sus frentes apoyadas. Asami entonces se dispuso a levantarse de la comodidad de la cama y de los brazos de Korra dándole un pequeño beso a esta en la frente.

"Voy a abrirles."

Asami se puso su elegante bata de seda de tonalidades moradas y se plantó delante de la puerta. Al abrirla encontró a Bolin siendo típicamente él mismo, con su eterna sonrisa en la cara y Pabu en los hombros. A su lado estaba Mako con los ojos cerrados y la palma de una de sus manos en la frente, con expresión de no querer estar allí.

Bolin se abalanzó sobre Asami para abrazarla, ella respondió al abrazo y sonrió.

"¡Me alegro de veros!" Era verdad que se alegraba, aunque la hubieran sacado de la cama de aquella manera…

Al separarse Bolin empezó a hablar rápidamente y algo atropelladamente, como él solía hacer.

"¡Yo también me alegro de verte! Qué emoción que hoy nos vayamos a reunir todos allí en la isla. ¡Seguro que Tenzin y Pema nos tienen preparado un gran festín!" Comentaba excesivamente emocionado, gesticulando con sus brazos, imaginándose todo lo que iba a comer ese día.

Asami rió al ver la emoción de su querido amigo Bolin. Entonces miró a Mako y ambos se abrazaron amistosamente y de manera incluso algo seria. Ella podía notar que Mako no estaba demasiado a gusto.

"Mako no quería venir, no paraba de decir que sería mejor que fuéramos directamente a la isla pero yo le repetía, ¿Oye, Por qué no vamos a buscar a Asami y vamos juntos?" Mientras explicaba la reticencia de Mako parecía imitarlo ligeramente.

Asami miró a Mako y vió que algo en su expresión había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto antes de marchar al mundo espiritual con Korra. Le pareció ver que él sabía que algo había pasado entre ellas. Bolin evidentemente no se había parado a pensar en eso.

'¿Quizás él ha pensado que Korra estaría aquí…?' Intuyó la ingeniera.

"Bueno, me alegro que hayáis venido. Así podemos ir los cuatro juntos hasta la isla." Comentó.

Bolin se quedó totalmente confuso. "¿Los cuatro?" Pabu y él ladearon la cabeza de manera casi idéntica mientras el animalillo hacía un sonido que correspondía al tono de pregunta de su amigo humano.

"Dejadme unos momentos para que me cambié, podéis esperar dentro si queréis." Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y al girarse vio a Korra ya vestida bajando por las escalinatas que daban a la entrada.

"¿Korra está aquí?" Bolin preguntó para sí mismo, mirando a su hermano.

Mako pudo observar como Asami y Korra tenían un pequeño contacto al pasar la una al lado de la otra por la escalera. Para él no había ninguna duda.

Bolin seguía con una especie de confusión. Pero en aquel momento simplemente saludó a Korra de la manera que había saludado a Asami.

Ella recibió el abrazo alegremente y después le rascó la cabezita a Pabu quien también parecía alegrarse de verla.

"Hola, Korra." Mako le sonrió. Ambos se abrazaron como siempre hacían.

Los abrazos entre este grupo de amigos se habían convertido en algo muy natural aunque nunca dejaban de ser especiales. Se abrazaban hasta cuando solo se habían dejado de ver durante unos pocos días, o semanas como en aquel caso.

Asami ya estaba preparada y se acababa de unir a ellos. Justo cuando llegó donde estaba el grupo se quedó al lado de Korra y le puso la mano en el hombro, de alguna manera era como si su mano automáticamente hubiera vuelto al terreno de la amistad con la Avatar al estar delante de ellos.

"¿Cómo han ido las merecidas vacaciones?" Preguntó Mako amablemente con una sonrisa.

"¡Sí, eso! Tenéis que contarnos tooodo lo que habéis visto por allí. Tiene que haber sido emocionante." Comentaba Bolin, desde su completa ingenuidad.

Korra rió abiertamente al oír las últimas frases de sus amigos. Y se preguntó hasta qué punto les podrían explicar "todo" lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo iremos a la isla, tomaremos un barco o…?" Empezó a preguntar Asami, cuando Bolin dirigió su brazo hacia el cielo y apuntó en la dirección de un bisonte volador.

"Ah…No vamos en barco." Korra la miró y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que le expresaban esa confianza y seguridad como solo ella podía hacer.

"¡Hola señorita Hermosa!" Se escuchó decir al pequeño conductor del bisonte.

Meelo había crecido físicamente en los últimos años, pero seguía conservando un aura encantadora de extrema niñez.

A Asami y Korra les hizo gracia el título empleado por el joven maestro del Aire. Aquello les sirvió para quitarse un poco el nerviosismo de encima, ya que habían hablado entre ellas y habían decidido que expondrían la naturaleza de su relación, además intentarían hacer que fuera algo totalmente natural. Tenían ganas de ir a aquella reunión, todos ellos eran como una familia. Sabían que no habría ningún problema, pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran algo nerviosas.

Meelo aterrizó con el bisonte volador y todos cuatro se dispusieron a subir. Korra ayudando a Asami con alguna pequeña técnica de aire, le tendió la mano cuando estaba a la altura de los asientos como un príncipe que ayuda a su princesa a subir al elegante corcel blanco para ir al gran baile… Bueno, quizás había que actualizar un poco los cuentos de hadas.


	3. Breeze

Capítulo 3

Una suave brisa adornaba aquella mañana y aún se podía apreciar más desde las alturas. Desde el bisonte Oogi se podía apreciar toda la superficie de Ciudad República. Estaba resultando un viaje bastante agradable, Korra y Asami se sentían algo más relajadas de lo que se esperaban; iban escuchando las anécdotas alegres de Bolin sobre sus momentos con Opal, sus viajes a Zaofu, sus intentos fallidos de controlar las técnicas de aire y de metal…

"Korra, te veo muy callada." Comentó con una expresión humorosa. "Pareces estar pensando demasiado en algo…No es muy usual en ti."

Entonces se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado eso. Asami soltó una carcajada al oírlo y al ver la respuesta en la cara enfurruñada de la Avatar.

"Eeh…No es que tú no pienses, no quería decir eso… Quería decir…" Balbuceaba intentando evitar aquella mirada azul fulminante, cuando de repente creyó encontrar una solución. "¡Pabu! ¡Ves a hacerle una demostración de tus nuevos trucos a Korra!"

Pabu, siempre tan obediente, después de darse por aludido haciendo ese sonidito suyo tan adorable bajó por el brazo de Bolin y fue seguidamente corriendo hasta que llegó a la cabeza de la Avatar, donde se apoyó con las patitas de delante quedándose cabeza abajo.

Eso hizo reír a Korra, quien acarició al animal y le indicó que podía bajar ya de su cabeza. "¡Muy bien Pabu!" Lo felicitó, y seguidamente miró al dueño y le dijo: "Pero ese es el mismo truco que hace siempre." Lo miró de manera amistosamente competitiva. "No le has enseñado nada nuevo." Pese a todo lo hostil que pudiera sonar la conversación, todos sabían el cariño y el propósito humorístico que había detrás de todo.

"No le ha enseñado nada nuevo porque primero debería hacer él el truco." Mako siguió con el juego de la pequeña humillación hacia su hermano pequeño.

Todos rieron menos Bolin, obviamente, quien se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el indignado (sentimiento que se le pasaría a los pocos minutos.)

El resto del viaje aconteció tranquilamente mientras charlaban y comentaban por encima algunas vivencias del día a día que habían tenido esas últimas semanas. Asami estuvo recordando el momento en el que Korra y ella entraron al mundo espiritual. Korra a su vez también recordaba esos mismos momentos compartidos con Asami.

Dentro de aquel haz de luz se miraban la una a la otra como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor, como si nada más importara. Alguien que hubiera presenciado la escena habría visto que había allí una conexión innegable, pese a que las interpretaciones de tal escena pudieran variar. Algunos seguramente opinarían que solo eran grandes amigas, amigas desde hacía tiempo que habían vivido tanto juntas que simplemente querían darse un respiro de todo lo demás. Otros habrían podido ver algo más allá y habrían llegado a afirmar que entre ellas existía algún tipo de conexión mayor a una amistad, sin infravalorar la amistad porque aquello era una de las cosas más preciosas del mundo. Sea lo que fuere, lo que se podía apreciar en los ojos de aquellas dos personas era algo casi mágico, que realmente nada tenía que ver con la magia. Era algo raro de ver en este mundo, pero era algo real. Como muchas de las cosas más hermosas de la tierra, que son escasas, especies casi extintas. En sus ojos no había mentiras, no había dudas, no había rencores… Podrían haberlas llamado amantes, aunque en aquel momento aún no habían hecho nada que convencionalmente las catalogara como tal. Pero lo que en sus miradas había era mucho más que atracción, mucho más que deseo carnal.

Allí se apreciaba un respeto mútuo, una admiración que pasaba por todos los niveles imaginables por la mente humana. No hacían falta palabras, no hacía falta ningún gesto. Solo se tomaron de las manos, y lo dijeron todo sin decir nada. Una luz extremadamente deslumbrante las inundó, aunque a ellas parecía no molestarles para nada. Un mundo de posibilidades se abrió delante de ellas, de todos los colores y formas. Había espíritus por todas partes, los cuales no eran figuras fantasmagóricas aterradoras sino todo lo contrario. Tenían formas de todos los animalillos y plantas que alguien pudiera imaginar y aún más. Ellas en aquellos momentos eran dos almas que entraban en un nuevo mundo, cuando justo entraron no sabían hasta qué punto.

Seguían tomadas de la mano y Korra empezó a andar delante de Asami tirando ligeramente de ella, adentrándose en aquel maravilloso y paradisíaco lugar. La ingeniera sonrió al verla así, parecía un niño a punto de salir corriendo por el medio de una feria llena de dulces y juguetes. Entonces Korra se giró y la miró por encima del hombro, invitándola con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó expectante, pero ya veía la respuesta en los ojos verdes.

Asami la miró, porque le dijera lo que le dijera Korra, ella siempre la miraba atentamente, la seguía con su mirada cuando hablaba aunque dijera algo que no tuviera la menor importancia. Volvió a apreciar lo que veía a su alrededor y con un gesto de no poder creer contestó: "No puedo creer todas las maravillas que tengo delante." En la mente de Asami ella sabía perfectamente que la primera maravilla de esa lista era la chica que ahora la tomaba de la mano. Korra se alegró de la respuesta con su típica sonrisa enorme de medio lado y sus ojos entornados, pero unos instantes después vio como la mirada de Asami reflejaba algo más que aprecio por el paisaje y se quedó con la boca abierta a punto de querer decir algo. Notó como la mano de Asami apretaba la suya y entonces Korra sintió esa sensación indescriptible como si fuera en lo más profundo de su estómago. La había sentido ya antes estando cerca de la elegante, inteligente, sensible, extremadamente atractiva… 'Ves… ¡Ya estás pensando esas cosas otra vez!' Se disciplinaba la Avatar mentalmente. Pero últimamente se le estaba yendo de las manos. Esa expresión de total admiración hacia ella que vio en Asami fue como la gota que colmaba el vaso, necesitaba entender lo que sentía, necesitaba saber si ella sentía algo también.

Ambas pararon una frente a la otra, la mirada de Korra elevándose ligeramente para encontrarse con la de Asami. Se quedaron más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado. Demasiado cerca.

Korra preguntó casi con preocupación: "¿Asami…?

Asami pareció entender perfectamente la pregunta no formulada y se dispuso a contestar cuando una vocecilla simpática las interrumpió.

"¿Avatar Korra? ¡Eres tú otra vez, me alegro de verte!"

Era aquel pequeño espíritu redondito y como de color amarillento que había guiado a Korra en uno de sus momentos oscuros durante sus años de rehabilitación.

El espíritu, que no era para nada estúpido sino más bien lo contrario, se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo. Quizás demasiado tarde.

"Sí, soy yo." Se habían dejado ir las manos, ambas echaron de menos el contacto casi al instante. "He venido a enseñarle el mundo espiritual a…"

Se dirigió hacia Asami. "Mi amiga Asami." Korra se dio cuenta de que le había sonado raro decir eso por primera vez en toda su vida.

"Teníamos ganas de desconectar de la realidad un poco, después de todo lo que ha pasado…" Dijo con voz algo trágica.

"Ahora todo está solucionado y además ¡tenéis un portal al mundo espiritual en el corazón de ciudad República!" Comentó el pequeño espíritu a la vez que se acercaba a Asami.

"Y así le puedes enseñar todo esto a tu amiga." Se quedó mirando fijamente a Asami con lo que parecía un ceño fruncido, entonces se le dirigió directamente.

"Así que tú eres la persona especial de la Avatar, ¿eh?" Dejó ir sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Asami solo pudo contestar en puro asomo y con los ojos como platos: "¿Cómo?"

Korra se puso más roja que las llamas de fuego que ella misma podía controlar, no como su expresión en ese momento. Poniendo las manos en el aire como si parara algunos ataques imaginarios intentó responder y desmentir aquella afirmación haciendo sonidos incomprensibles.

Aquello solo hizo más que confirmar las sospechas del espíritu, que ahora las miraba con una cara de satisfacción de haber acertado.

Entonces empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a las chicas diciendo como para sí mismo: "Esta joven avatar… Sigue siendo un libro abierto."

Korra seguía algo sonrojada y miraba a Asami de medio lado quien parecía estarse aguantando la risa.

"Vamos, ¡os enseñaré un sitio estupendo!" Empezó a guiarles.

Asami se acercó a Korra, ambas ahora libres de la mirada directa del amigable espíritu. Le acarició la cara y seguidamente le puso la mano en el hombro como siempre hacía en señal reconfortante.

Ladeando la cabeza ligeramente y con una suave voz le dijo: "Vamos, Korra."

Así empezaron las vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, pero una voz las hizo salir de sus recuerdos.

"Chicos, ¡ya estamos llegando!" Meelo anunciaba.

Ahora debían pasar por otra pequeña fase de aquel viaje que continuaba.


	4. Trouble

Capítulo 4

Después de reencuentros y salutaciones todo el grupo se dispuso a comer alrededor de la mesa de la humilde, rústica pero elegante mesa de la residencia de los maestros del aire. Tenzin y Pema presidían la mesa y sus cuatro hijos estaban desperdigados sentados alternamente entre los integrantes del equipo avatar. También se encontraba Opal, Kya y Bumi. Justo enfrente de los padres de familia se sentaron Korra y Asami, quienes parecían estar también presidiendo la mesa.

El inicio de la comida aconteció de la manera más natural, todos intercambiaban platos y compartían pequeños comentarios sobre lo que más les apetecía o el plato que más les gustaba al haberlo probado. Pocos minutos después Bolin y Meelo casi al unísono preguntaron cómo habían ido las pequeñas vacaciones a Korra y Asami, ya que nadie parecía preguntar nada al respecto.

"Oh, ¡es verdad! Bolin me comentó que habéis estado en el mundo espiritual, a mí también me encantaría visitarlo." Comentó Opal, girándose hacia Bolin, quien le sonrió al entender aquello como una proposición. Hasta el bonachón inocente de Bolin podía pillar algunas indirectas a veces.

"¡Pero seguro que está lleno de monstruos horripilantes y espíritus oscuros enormes totalmente malignos!" Intentó de alguna manera Meelo asustar al personal mientras ponía caras raras y ponía una voz grabe y lúgubre, lo cual no funcionó y solo le hizo ganas un codazo de su hermana Ikki.

"¡Eso es mentira! Jinora me ha hablado del mundo espiritual y dice que puede ser un lugar muy bonito." Respondió la jovencita, a lo que Jinora añadió.

"Exacto. Pero porque no dejamos que Korra Y Asami nos cuenten sobre su viaje." Dijo poniendo un especial énfasis en la conjunción, mientras entornaba ligeramente los ojos e imitaba la sonrisa ladeada de la Avatar.

Ikki pareció comprender a la perfección la expresión de su hermana mayor y ambas se miraron de una manera cómplice como si hubieran planeado algo.

"Asami…" Empezó Ikki a decir con un tono cuestionador, y antes de que siguiera a Asami aquello le recordó la primera vez que la niña la llamó por su nombre de esa manera. 'Asami, ¿sabes que a Korra le gusta Mako?', recordó perfectamente. Así que la ingeniera sabía que lo que vendría seguidamente no sería nada cómodo.

"¿Habéis hecho algo especial Korra y tú en el mundo espiritual?" Preguntó la joven maestra del aire creyendo que había sonado sutil, a la vez que su hermana mayor se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

A Korra casi se le cayó el bol de arroz de las manos, Mako casi se atragantó con el rollito de verduras que se estaba comiendo y Asami simplemente quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Tenzin simplemente alzó una ceja a todo esto. Pema entonces mandó a su hija a buscar más comida como una excusa cualquiera, y así le dio tiempo a Asami a responder.

"Ah... La verdad es que ha sido una experiencia increíble." Empezó a explicar con tono natural y sincero pero intentando permanecer todo lo neutral posible.

Seguramente no pasó desapercibida para nadie la sonrisa con la que Korra respondió a esas palabras, por unos instantes olvidó que estaba rodeada de gente y simplemente escuchó a Asami comentando e intentando resumir el viaje. Habían tomado el té y jugando al Pai Sho con Iroh y sus encantadores y variopintos amigos espíritus.

"Incluso, pude estar un rato con mis padres." Dijo Asami, dejando a todo el mundo helado. La avatar pudo ver el cambió en los ojos de Asami, su mano automáticamente cubrió la de la ingeniera en señal de apoyo.

Un silencio algo incómodo se cernió sobre la sala. El teléfono sonó y Tenzin se levantó disculpándose para ir a atender la llamada.

"Wow, eso tiene que haber sido…" Bolin intentó encontrar las palabras.

"Fue intenso". Contestó Asami, algo más aliviada al sentir la presencia de la mano de Korra sobre la suya, la cual estrechó, aunque algunas lágrimas se preparaban para caer de sus ojos. "Me alegro de poder haber estado con ellos aunque solo fuera por unos instantes. Aun así…" No pudo evitar empezar a llorar, mientras con su mano libre se tapaba la boca como gesto intuitivo para frenar su llanto. Korra no pudo soportar el dolor de ver a su querida Asami de esa manera, así que la abrazó, como había hecho después de la última fiesta, justo antes de entrar en el portal. Bolin se levantó para unirse al abrazo y le siguieron los jóvenes maestros del aire. Al cabo de unos instantes se separaron, y sin mencionarlo dieron la comida por acabada.

Todos se levantaron para recoger la mesa, menos Korra quien estaba acabando de reconfortar a Asami. La avatar puso su frente contra la de la joven ingeniera, ambas cerraron los ojos. La interacción entre las dos jóvenes, las manos entrelazadas y sus miradas, no podían ser malinterpretadas.

Bolin y Mako eran los últimos en salir de la sala. El maestro de tierra las vio y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna diferencia en aquello que estaba viendo con su relación con Opal, o la de Tenzin y Pema.

Fue a decir algo cuando notó una mano en el hombro que era de su hermano mayor, quien le sonreía ligeramente. Bolin lo miró algo confuso como si le quisiera preguntar silenciosamente algo así como: '¿Tú lo sabías?'. Mako afirmó con la cabeza y pudo ver la mirada de repentino entusiasmo de su hermano pequeño, que parecía haberse emocionado con la noticia.

Les dejaron unos momentos de privacidad a las dos, y al cabo de unos momentos volvieron, antes mirando por el pequeño espacio entreabierto de la puerta para ver que no molestaban.

Tenzin volvía de recibir su larga llamada y vio la imagen desde la otra punta del pasillo, lo que parecía una escena de claro espionaje.

Los chicos separaron la mirada del interior de la sala al ver que aún no podían entrar, y se sobresaltaron al encontrar a Tenzin pegado a sus espaldas.

"¿A quién estáis espiando?" Preguntó medio enfadado y a la vez medio curioso mientras él mismo se disponía a mirar también. Mako intentó decirle que no pero fue demasiado rápido.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Korra dar un pequeño beso en los labios a Asami. Apartó la mirada rápidamente ruborizándose ligeramente.

"¿Me he perdido algo?" Les preguntó indirectamente a los hermanos. Los tres se quedaron mirando los unos a los otros con expresiones casi cómicas, cuando escucharon una voz que los sobresalto e hizo pegar un grito a los tres a la vez.

"¿Quién se ha perdido qué?" Preguntó Korra, asumiendo que ya todos las habrían visto.

Bolin simplemente se abalanzó sobre Asami y le puso las manos en la tripa diciendo: "¡Voy a ser tío!". A Asami le pilló por sorpresa pero acabo riéndose mucho.

"Creo que eso aún no es posible." Le dio una mirada rápida a la avatar, quien se sonrojó.

Tenzin entonces comentó: "Sentimos interrumpiros." Entonces puso una mano en el hombro a cada una. "Me alegro por vosotras, ambas merecéis ser felices."

Bolin miró a su hermano Mako, quien había estado dándole muchas vueltas y con muchos sentimientos mezclados, pero él había madurado en los últimos años y sabía que no podía no alegrarse por la felicidad de la nueva relación de sus amigas. Porque eso es lo que eran al fin y al cabo, por encima de todo lo demás.

"Sí, nos alegramos mucho, de verdad." Dijo Mako sinceramente, a lo que las chicas sonrieron. Los cuatro se abrazaron mientras Tenzin los miraba, especialmente a Korra, que para él era verdaderamente como una hija.

"Me viene bien que estéis los cuatro aquí, creo que el equipo avatar necesita volver a juntarse para una misión importante." Empezó a contar Tenzin.

Korra entonces lo miró totalmente preocupada. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Me han llamado desde la tribu del agua del norte. La situación parece lo suficientemente importante, sino dudo que hubieran llamado." Dirigió su mirada al suelo por unos momentos antes de mirar a la avatar directamente a los ojos. "Me pidieron que me pusiera en contacto directo contigo Korra, te necesitan." Miró a los demás. "Se ve que en los últimos años se ha dado algún caso aislado de niños con habilidades extrañas de control de los elementos."

"¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?" Preguntó Korra alterada. "¿Puede ser otro efecto de la convergencia armónica? ¿Cómo los nuevos maestros del aire que surgieron?"

"Algunos de esos niños han desaparecido, pero al principio nadie pareció conectar esta idea con nada más…"

Todos esperaron la continuación, que parecía tardar eternidades en llegar.

"Han asaltado varias aldeas, y los responsables tenían las mismas habilidades que los niños desaparecidos."

…..

¡Aquí terminamos por hoy!

Este capítulo intentaba ser gracioso en algunas partes y dramático en otras. Espero haber conseguido algo de eso mínimamente, ya me diréis… Sólo soy una pobre chica intentando escribir algo, ¡no seáis muy crueles conmigo! Jajjaja Quería daros las gracias a los que me habéis seguido o puesto en favorito. Me encantan los comentarios, son los que me hacen seguir motivada con la historia. ¡Necesito saber más sobre lo que opináis! Aprecio muchísimo todos los comentarios. ¡Un abrazo para tod s!


	5. Nightmare

Capítulo 5

Korra preparaba una pequeña bolsa de equipaje mientras intentaba convencer a Asami de que se quedara.

"No te preocupes. Seguro que solo serán unos bandidos. Los encontraremos y devolveremos a los niños a sus casas." Ponía en su bolsa las pocas pertinencias que tenía allí en la mansión de Asami. "En unos días lo habremos solucionado, como mucho un par de semanas."

"Pero…" Asami la miró preocupada, al oír lo de 'un par de semanas' sintió una sensación como si le dieran un golpe físico. La última vez que Korra había dicho eso se había marchado durante tres largos años, aunque Asami nunca se lo diría de ninguna manera que pareciera recriminarle algo.

Korra simplemente se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras, y entendió la preocupación de la ingeniera quien ahora estaba sentada en el filo de la cama contemplando el suelo.

Fue a unirse a su lado, y se sentó en la cama, posando una de sus manos en la rodilla de Asami. "¿Y qué hay de tu empresa? No sé si a los trabajadores les gustaría mucho que volvieras a desaparecer." Intentó decir con un tono agradable. Asami sabía que era cierto, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Si tardo más de una semana te escribiré." Afirmó mientras buscaba hacer contacto con aquellos ojos verdes que parecían evitarla.

Llevó su mano a su barbilla para delicadamente inclinarla hacia arriba y poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. "Asami…"

Sus ojos se encontraron y entonces empezó a hablar. "He sido un poco inmadura, lo siento. Tienes razón con lo de la empresa…"

"No tienes por qué disculparte." Comentó Korra, con una suave risa de alivio al ver que Asami respondía. "Y además, no eres inmadura sino todo lo contrario." Dijo, haciéndola sonreír.

"Gracias." Susurró. "Sólo que… Se me hará extraño no estar contigo después de todos estos días." Giró su cabeza hacia un lado besando la palma de la mano de la Avatar que había estado acariciándola.

Se acercaron aún más la una a la otra y Asami pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las de Korra y acarició tranquilamente con ambas manos los fuertes hombros de la Avatar para finalmente entrelazar sus dedos en la nuca de la Avatar. "Te echaré de menos."

Se dieron un corto y sencillo beso, justo antes de abrazarse refugiándose cada una en el cuello de la otra.

"Yo también te echaré de menos." Asami notó el aire de esas palabras al ser pronunciadas directamente en la piel sensible de su cuello. Se quedaron unos instantes respirando la una en la otra, memorizando el momento, como si lo trataran de dibujaran esbozándolo en el cuadernillo de sus recuerdos.

"Pero estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta." Dijo ahora también besando ese cuello que estaba tan a su alcance, mientras una de sus manos recorría la pierna que había reclamado el cuerpo de Korra como su propiedad.

Asami movió la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole espacio, mientras le decía: "Creo que la espera se me hará eterna…"

Korra se tomó aquel gesto como una invitación aún mayor, e incrementó algo la presión de sus besos en el cuello de Asami, los iba alternando con palabras.

"¿Qué harás mientras no esté?" Preguntó en un tono altamente tentador.

"Estaré trabajando en…. Hm…" Se le nublaban los pensamientos, no era capaz de pronunciar una frase entera seguida.

"¿En qué?" Susurró la avatar, a la vez que interrumpía el tierno ataque al cuello de la ingeniera. Ésta intentó con sus manos hacer que volviera a la acción; Korra rió al notar las intenciones de las manos de Asami a los lados de su cabeza aunque no volvió a besarle el cuello. Un sonido de frustración llegó a los oídos de la avatar, seguido de una voz igualmente frustrada pero a su vez algo divertida.

"Te gusta torturarme así…" Lo dijo de una manera que se podía interpretar como una pregunta, o como una afirmación a medias.

Korra entonces volvió al cuello de Asami, pero esta vez descendiendo por él a la vez que intentaba abrir su chaqueta para abrirse paso.

"Aún no has dicho que harías… ¿En que ibas a trabajar?"

Asami entonces notó que una mano le agarraba el muslo y lo apretaba ligeramente de una manera que parecía casi seguir el ritmo de los besos. Por unos segundos olvidó que tenía que contestar.

"Pensaré en ti…" Empezó a decir mientras intentaba, también, deshacer a Korra de su ropa.

"Repasaré una a una… en mi mente todas las maneras en las que nos hemos conocido."

Korra paró por unos momentos, con la chaqueta de Asami a medio desabrochar, y la miró a los ojos profundamente. El pequeño juego de unos segundos atrás pareció quedar en un segundo plano cuando ambas miradas se encontraron.

"Cuando me despierto, hay unos instantes en los que tengo la sensación que todo habrá sido un sueño y que me despertaré aquí sola mientras me preocupo por la persona más increíble del mundo, que está en cualquier lugar del mundo menos aquí." Asami continuó.

"Entonces te veo y me doy cuenta de que no era un sueño." Sonrió, finalmente, contagiando sus emociones a Korra.

"A mí me pasa algo parecido…"

Asami le besó la frente, culminando aquel pequeño momento tan tierno el cual no iba a durar mucho, pues Korra había conseguido acabar de desabrochar su chaqueta y ahora le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Sonaron algunas carcajadas, algunos golpes sordos en el colchón cuando intentaban quitarse la ropa restante de manera totalmente desorganizada.

Juntas eran capaces de llegar a un sitio que era como el verdadero nexo del mundo físico y el mundo espiritual, como lo que simbolizaba la propia ciudad en la que ahora se encontraban.

Aquella noche aprovecharon todas las horas, todos los segundos posibles para estar más unidas que nunca. No tenían suficiente la una de la otra. Era de entender, ya que se habían conocido hacia años y habían mantenido una larga amistad que se había forjado en algunos complicados momentos que solo habían hecho que aumentar lo que ambas ya sentían originalmente.

Los días en el mundo espiritual se les habían hecho demasiado cortos. ¿Qué eran unos pocos días en comparación con tantos años y tan repletos de acción, sacrificios, miedo, logros, pérdidas, miradas, cumplidos y abrazos…?

Aquella noche se intentaron mezclar y fusionarse cual dos espíritus destinados a estar juntos. Memorizaban cada centímetro de la piel, que era como una sola piel. Internalizaban cada palabra, cada entonación de voz, como si fuera la última vez que la pudieran escuchar.

Pasaban las horas hasta que una de las dos volvía a buscar a la otra, el tiempo aquella noche no era linear sino que pasaba de manera cíclica. Caían rendidas y quizás dormían unos instantes.

En algún minuto de sueño, algo se tornó agridulce.

Todo se volvía extremadamente frío, bloques de hielo se formaban en el suelo. Unas pequeñas casitas hechas de hielo. Una aldea aparentemente tranquila, muy humilde.

De repente aparecían personas totalmente tapadas con unas máscaras, lanzaban fuego al mover sus puños en formas arqueadas. El cielo se tornaba de un negro tan intenso que parecía llegar a reflejar como un horrible espejo el rojo de las llamas.

Una niña estaba en medio de toda la escena, estaba sola, aterrada. Podía notar el sofocante calor de las llamas en su piel, podía oler el hielo derritiéndose. Vio como un enmascarado se acercaba hacia ella, gritó de terror al ver la mano extendida en forma cortante del extraño dirigirse directamente a su cabeza a gran velocidad. Cerró los ojos.

"¡Korra!"

Asami la miraba asustada, notó unas manos reconfortantes en sus hombros.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó de repente, sin pensar siquiera en la pregunta.

"Estás sudando…" Observó, mientras secó su frente con las yemas de sus dedos.

Korra aún no respondía, solo jadeaba mientras intentaba quitarse esas sensaciones de encima.

"Solo fue un sueño…" Asami le afirmaba, con voz suave.

"Sí…solo fue un sueño." Contestó Korra, sabiendo que realmente era algo más. 'Pero lo sentí tan real…'

"¿Era Zaheer?" Preguntó Asami, con algo más que preocupación en su voz. Korra le había dicho que hacía tiempo que parecía haber superado ese trauma, después de su rehabilitación. Le extrañó, pero igualmente lo preguntó.

"No." Agarró una de las manos de Asami en señal de agradecimiento, y a la vez para hacerle saber que ya estaba algo más calmada.

"Era sobre lo que nos dijo Tenzin. Creo que estaba en la tribu del agua del norte. Estaban atacando una aldea, y había una niña. Bueno, no estoy segura… Creo que me vi a mi misma de pequeña." Intentó explicar.

Asami se horrorizó al imaginar que aquello realmente no era solo una pesadilla de Korra, era algo que había pasado realmente y que además era el próximo destino de la Avatar.

Soñar aquello había hecho que se preocupara aún más por la situación. La mente puede jugar malas pasadas.

Intentaron relajarse y convencerse de que no pasaría nada. Todo se solucionaría.

"Vamos a dormir." Dijo Korra, en voz baja. Se estiró, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada a la vez que Asami se abrazaba a ella colocando su cabeza en el fuerte hombro, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Korra paseaba por su cabello, relajándose hasta que se quedó dormida de nuevo.

La habitación estaba toda oscura, solo una persona dormía confortable. Pero en la oscuridad se podía apreciar el brillo de unos ojos azules que no podían conciliar el sueño aquella noche.


	6. Beginnings

Capítulo 6

"Ve con cuidado.", Asami se despedía. Aunque Korra fuera una heroína inmortal no habría dejado de preocuparse por ella.

"Lo haré." Contestó la Avatar con una sonrisa, le dio un beso y se abrazaron. Intentando ser lo más discreta posible por si los bisontes cargados de pasajeros llegaban, le susurró: "Tengo a alguien muy especial a quien deseo regresar."

Aquella frase mandó una sensación eléctrica por todo el interior de su cuerpo. Se separaron para mirarse pero una gran masa de pelo blanco casi las tumbó con su embestida amorosa.

Korra soltó una risita mientras rodeó a Asami por la cintura a la vez que evitaba la caída de ambas. "Sí, Naga. ¡A ti también te echaré de menos!" Abrazó a la criatura que la lamió con inmenso cariño.

"Cuida de Asami, ¿vale?" Naga incluso pareció entenderla, miró a la Avatar con atención con sus orejas elevadas y seguidamente dirigió la mirada a Asami por quien parecía haber desarrollado un cariño especial, más del que Naga sentía naturalmente por casi todo el mundo que pareciera mínimamente amable, durante los últimos días.

Asami levantó una ceja, mientras sonreía.

"Ya…Sabemos que te apañas perfectamente sola y no necesitas que nadie cuide de ti. Pero un poco de compañía perruna polar no viene nada mal, ¿eh?" Naga ahora pedía la atención de Asami, quien le rascó el cuello. Ésta aún no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero estaba agradecida. Empezaba a cogerle cariño al animal.

Oyeron el sonido de dos bisontes voladores que se acercaban hacia la mansión. En ellos viajaban Tenzin, Bolin y algunos de los maestros del aire. Mako no se encontraba allí porque había acompañado al que ya casi se podría nombrar ex – príncipe Wu de la Nación de la Tierra para celebrar el proceso democrático y dejar a la ciudadanía elegir a un nuevo líder.

"Dos semanas." Dijo Korra, mientras compartían su ya tan familiar contacto tocando sus frentes.

Seguidamente le tomó de la mano, ambas hicieron durar el contacto lo mayor posible hasta que Korra se hubo montado en el bisonte.

Asami los despedía haciendo adiós con el brazo mientras Naga aullaba, como cada vez que contemplaba a su ama – mejor dicho – mejor amiga, marchar hacia un destino incierto.

El vacío que Asami sintió a partir de aquel momento le golpeó como si de una gran roca lanzada por el mejor y más fuerte maestro de tierra se tratara.

Naga la miró mientras emitía un sonido de extrema tristeza, parecía entender que la joven ingeniera echaría de menos a la Avatar tanto como ella, o quizás mucho más.

Asami se dirigó hacia el interior de la mansión, pero se detuvo justo en la puerta. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Sería bueno ponerse a trabajar justo en el momento de ánimo bajo? Y… ¿Por qué tenía que ser un momento triste? Había empezado una relación con la persona más fascinante y a quien más quería en el mundo. Incluso se abrumaba al pensar esto. Tenía que sentirse bien, Korra volvería pronto. Además, también le parecía importante saber estar sin depender de nadie emocionalmente. Encontrar paz y equilibrio interior, aprovechar el tiempo. Hoy se tomaría el día libre, y mañana iría a la fábrica para…

"Naga" Sonrió al ver que el enorme animal había ido a buscar su pelota favorita y se acercaba hasta Asami con intención de querer jugar.

"Porque no…" Murmuró para ella misma. "¡Vamos, chica!"

¿Había visto alguien alguna vez a Asami Sato jugando a la pelota con un gran perro oso polar? Había una primera vez para todo.

Mientras le tiraba la pelota a Naga en los grandes jardines de la parte de atrás de la mansión, Asami empezó a recordar más partes sobre su viaje al mundo espiritual.

El gracioso redondeado espíritu amarillo las había guiado hasta un precioso e inmenso lago que parecía ser el final del río que nacía de un valle entre dos montañas. Todos los elementos que se veían recordaban a la naturaleza del mundo físico, pero tenían colores más diversos y más vivos. Había tonos de colores que parecían solo poder existir en aquel espectacular lugar. A pesar de su nombre, ese mundo estaba también repleto de olores exquisitos y exóticos.

"Sabía que os gustaría el lugar."

Asami y Korra aún no habían pronunciado palabra, ambas con la boca abierta.

"Os dejo." Empezó a marchar. "¡Podéis pasar a tomar el té cuando queráis! Iroh estará encantado de recibiros."

La mención de ese nombre llenó a Korra de más felicidad aún si cabía. Se dispuso a afirmar la visita rápidamente cuando pensó en Asami, no quería decidir nada sin su opinión. Como había hecho justo antes de venir a visitar el mundo espiritual.

"¿Qué te parece?"

Asami giró su cabeza para encontrar a una tierna y dedicada Korra mirándola también.

"Suena perfecto."

"¡Genial! Os veré allí. Pasadlo bien… Siempre podéis tomar un baño." Se despedía animadamente el espíritu, difuminándose.

Unos instantes bastaron para que las dos se dieran cuenta de que volvían a estar solas… Más o menos… El lugar estaba lleno de espíritus, pero ninguno parecía prestarles particular atención.

Se habían ruborizado ligeramente al escuchar aquel último comentario. Entonces se dispusieron a romper aquella pequeña tensión en el ambiente.

"Korra…"

"Asami—"

Ambas dijeron a la vez. Rieron nerviosas. Entonces Korra agarró de la mano a Asami otra vez y la guió hasta unas altas flores de una tonalidad rosa muy llamativa, que se asemejaban ligeramente a los lirios del mundo físico.

Korra recordaba la primera vez que se había acercado fascinada a una de esas flores. Esperó que Asami hiciera lo mismo y estuvo en lo cierto.

La ingeniera alargó la mano que tenía libre para acariciar uno de los pétalos de esa flor que seguidamente la sobresaltó porque se convirtió en una curiosa mariposa de los mismos colores exactamente. Korra rió al ver su reacción y le apretó la mano, a la vez que se acercó más a Asami sin darse cuenta.

Todo parecía brillar con una especie de luz que les daba a todas las plantas y vegetación una calidad etérea, transparente y casi escurridiza. En cada rincón donde pudieran posar la mirada habría una nueva flor que descubrir. ¿Se convertirían todas en mariposas?

Asami por algún motivo se preguntaba si el agua del aparentemente tranquilo lago mojaría. O… ¿Se convertía en algún tipo de espíritu si algún humano osaba adentrarse en él?

Quería descubrir todos los secretos de aquel maravilloso lugar.

"Sabes… ¿Creo que nunca me he bañado aquí?"

Asami se sorprendió al conocer que Korra estaba pensando más o menos en lo mismo también. Una vaga imagen de un baño compartido con Korra se le creó en la mente.

Korra se puso roja al darse cuenta de que su frase, que había formulado con inocencia, ahora no sonaba tan pura en su cabeza.

"¿Te apetece…? eem… ¿Caminar descalza por la orilla… O algo así?" Intento arreglarlo.

La ingeniera se dio cuenta de esto y se redujo la distancia entre ellas para besar a Korra en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Parecía ser que ambas entendían lo que se había creado entre ellas hacía tiempo, y que había ido floreciendo con el tiempo.

Seguramente si le preguntaran a cualquiera de aquellos espíritus que rondaban dirían que aquellas dos jóvenes parecían pareja.

De todos modos… ¿Dónde estaba marcada la línea entre amistad y romance? A parte de eso… ¿Existía tal cosa?

Las personas estaban demasiado obsesionadas, generalmente, con las etiquetas. Intentaban clasificarlo todo. 'Estas dos personas no son amigas.' o '¡Sin duda! Cumplen todos los requisitos de una buena pareja.'

Había otras personas que decidían no ser tan estrictos a la hora de clasificar, y simplemente apreciaban las relaciones por lo que eran. Aunque las dos etiquetas a la vez mencionadas anteriormente podrían describir perfectamente a Korra y Asami en aquel momento.

Aunque ciertamente… Era de esperar que en algún momento pudieran ser capaces de dar el siguiente paso en el complejo ámbito de las relaciones humanas.

Ahora se encontraban con los pies descalzos, en la abundante hierba verde casi transparente y brillante habían dejado sus pertenencias y sus botas. Se habían subido los pantalones casi hasta las rodillas y paseaban haciéndose bromas, chapoteando y riendo juntas por el agua. Y, por si os lo estáis preguntando, el agua parecía dar sensación húmeda, pero no acababa de mojar la piel. Qué tontería, acabó pensando Asami… De hecho estaban en un mundo no físico. Al pensar esto, tuvo un momento despiste el cual Korra aprovechó para "mojarla" salpicándola con el agua del lago. Salió corriendo para evitar la posible venganza de Asami, quien simplemente disfrutó de la paz del momento.

"¡Puedes correr todo lo que quieras Avatar!" Afirmó, tiernamente amenazadora. ¿Era aquello posible…?

Al cabo de un rato se sentaron bien juntas una al lado de la otra, por no decir casi encima, aún con los pies en remojo. Habían encontrado un árbol que era perfecto para reposar la espalda sin alejarse demasiado del agua. Asami puso su cabeza en el hombro de Korra, quien empezó a mover su mano pasándola por su hombro y siguiendo la figura del cuerpo de Asami, desde la cabeza pasando por todo el brazo hasta el codo. Entonces sintió la suficiente seguridad y silenciosa aprobación de su compañera para llevar el contacto un poco más lejos. Le rodeó la cintura lentamente apretándola ligera pero consistentemente. Asami cubrió aquella mano con una de las suyas, para luego entrelazar sus dedos.

"Asami…"

Al oír su nombre empezó a levantar su cabeza del hombro de Korra y a girarse lentamente hacia ella, su cara a escasos milímetros.

"Hay algo que quería…decirte." Se aclaró la garganta, como queriendo tranquilizarse o también para darle más credibilidad y seriedad a las palabras que quería decir.

Asami esperó, pacientemente. "¿Sí…Korra?"

Mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras, o el valor para decirlas, apretaba más el contacto en su cintura. Asami encontraba todo aquello adorable, a la vez que otras sensaciones que ahora mismo no podía describir. O quizás tampoco tenía el valor de mencionarlas en su mente en aquel momento.

"Desde hace un tiempo…" La avatar seguía intentando, ruborizándose cada vez más.

Korra no había mirado aún a Asami a los ojos, en aquel instante lo hizo, lo cual pareció ser un gran error porque entonces fue imposible poder decir nada más.

"Yo…" Dijo, simplemente, con un hilo de voz.

Alguna cosa en Asami dijo, 'hasta aquí', y simplemente se lanzó.

"Me encantas, Korra."

Asami agarró delicadamente su cara para acabar de acercarla hasta sus labios, dándole el primer beso al que Korra apenas pudo responder. Cuando pudo reaccionar acabo de rodear la cintura de Asami, devolviéndole el tan ansiado beso. El cual solo corto por unos segundos para enunciar: "Y a mí tú también me encantas."

Después de tantas dudas, elucubraciones por ambas partes, y una espera que se les antojó eterna, finalmente pudieron compartir este momento. Allí, sentadas debajo del árbol con sus pies en el agua en aquel mundo que parecía darles la bienvenida de todas las maneras posibles, empezaron una nueva etapa de su viaje.

Mientras Asami repasaba aquel momento mil veces en su cabeza, Korra y los demás habían llegado a la tribu del agua del norte, las autoridades de la localidad les informaron detalladamente de los hechos acontecidos y se dispusieron a llevar a la Avatar a la celda donde habían llevado a dos de los malhechores, a los únicos que habían podido capturar. Ese mismo día los volverían a interrogar, Korra se prestó para ayudarles en la tarea.

Cuando se encontró frente una de las celdas simplemente les soltó, con expresión amenazante: "Ya podéis empezar a hablar."


	7. Naiveté

Capítulo 7

"¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué es lo que pretendéis?" Les espetó Korra.

Uno de los dos presos sonreía de una manera que parecía casi triunfal, cosa que molestó aún más a Korra, que respondió a la sonrisa dando una patada a los barrotes.

"¡Habla!" Se dirigió al personaje en concreto.

"No servirá de nada, Avatar… No hablaré, y aunque lo haga no puedes con esto."

Korra se iba enfureciendo por momentos y se acercó a los barrotes de la manera más amenazadora posible.

"¿_Esto_?..." Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente a la vez que fruncía el ceño. El hombre solo soltó una pequeña risa desagradable y falsa.

Su compañero se encontraba mucho más cohibido y tenía una expresión totalmente contraria a la del primero.

Korra notó la mano de Tenzin en su hombro, tratando de relajarla.

"Quizás deberíamos dejar esta tarea para las autoridades Korra…"

Entonces se dirigió a ellos. "Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, sugiero que los llevemos a Ciudad República para que puedan ser interrogados apropiadamente. Allí tenemos al mejor cuerpo de policía y detectives para estos casos." Pareció haber una afirmación conjunta silenciosa.

Pero Korra entonces miró al segundo de los asaltantes, que estaba recogido con sus manos encadenadas sentado en el suelo. Intentó contener su ira y su frustración y se dirigió a él.

"¿Tienes hijos?..." Preguntó calmadamente, viendo como todo seguido el hombre afirmaba lentamente con la cabeza y la mirada perdida.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si secuestraran a tu hijo?" La expresión de éste empezó a intensificarse, abrió los ojos y parecía tragar saliva.

"Keiji… No cedas. Ella solo trata de manipularte." Le contestó seriamente su compañero.

"Pero todo está perdido para mi…" Su mirada estaba aún más perdida, Korra miraba los ojos de aquel joven hombre y veía la desesperanza total en ellos. No podía odiarlo ni juzgarlo del todo negativamente. Al menos no aún.

"Keiji…" Esta vez sonó como una orden.

El pobre hombre de la mirada perdida pronunció algo pero demasiado bajo, que nadie más que su compañero de celda pudo escuchar.

"No…"

"Akenatón…" Pronunció, esta vez de manera que Korra pudo oír claramente.

Se aferró a los barrotes mientras abría los ojos esperanzada al ver que podría llegar a obtener alguna pizca de información.

"Él es nuestro jefe…" Dijo finalmente, cerrando los ojos intentando aguantar una lágrima.

Se levantó súbitamente e hizo ademán de atacar a Keiji, a lo que Korra le lanzó un gran golpe de aire a través de los barrotes que lo hizo rebotar contra la pared de la celda.

"¡Es suficiente!" Anunció el jefe local de policía. "Será mejor que los separemos…"

Mientras hacían el traspaso de celda del asaltante orgulloso, Keiji miró a Korra y le suplicó clemencia.

"¡Yo no quería hacer esto, él me obligó!" Intentaba hablar mientras no podía aguantar sus lágrimas.

"Sólo fui hasta Ciudad República para poder encontrar un trabajo y ayudar a mi familia…"

Korra sintió que estaba siendo totalmente sincero, estaba honestamente derrotado.

Ella intentó hablar de manera que lo consolara, pero tampoco podía justificar sus actos, pero creía que podía mínimamente creerlo y entenderlo.

"Aun así, eso no justifica lo que habéis intentado hacer." Dijo, de la manera más humana que pudo, aplicando lo que había aprendido con Kuvira y Zaheer. No eran inherentemente malvados, solo que habían llevado sus ideales a extremos demasiado peligrosos y habían perdido el norte.

Esa operación concreta les había salido mal, pero en otra aldea más humilde y menos protegida de la tribu del agua del norte había tenido éxito y habían secuestrado a cinco niños más. El total ahora alcanzaba la cifra de treinta y cinco niños. Los otros habían desaparecido en diferentes lugares y momentos. Si eran el mismo grupo, ¿Por qué habían actuado esa vez de manera tan poco sutil?

"Siempre me pasa lo mismo Tenzin, acabo con más preguntas de las que tenía al principio en lugar de encontrar respuesta a las primeras."

Tenzin la miró con una sensación de deja vu.

"Lo solucionaremos." Korra sonrió a la respuesta.

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que este suceso está conectado con las desapariciones de los otros niños?" Les preguntó la avatar a los policías.

"Aún no podemos decir que estamos seguros completamente, pero es el argumento que más sentido tiene para nosotros de momento." Empezó a contar el jefe.

"Estos dos hombres son maestros del agua y el fuego."

Tenzin y Korra se quedaron sorprendidos por igual.

"¿Eso es posible?"

"Pensábamos que no, hasta ahora. Esto parece tener que ver con la creación del tercer portal espiritual en Ciudad República."

Korra conocía esa sensación; cualquier cambio brusco en el orden del mundo siempre traía consecuencias inesperadas de todo tipo. O al menos eso había experimentado durante los últimos años de su vida. Aquel tercer portal para ella ahora tenía sensaciones muy diversas asociadas con él: había sido creado por culpa de la destrucción total causada por la gran arma de Kuvira y había destruido el corazón de Ciudad República. Habían perdido gran parte de la ciudad pero a la vez se había creado una nueva entrada al mundo espiritual, haciéndolo así más accesible para la gente que quisiera visitarlo y empaparse de una nueva experiencia.

También era el portal por el cual Asami y ella habían viajado allí para pasar las que habían sido sus primeras vacaciones juntas. Y aquella había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

Ahora el portal adquiría otro significado más.

"Y estas habilidades de control de elementos… ¿Empezaron a darse justo después de la creación del portal? Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las desapariciones?" Korra ya no sabía si realmente esperaba que alguien le diera respuestas o simplemente planteaba sus preguntas en voz alta.

"Hemos recibido alguna información que apunta a ello." Contestó el jefe.

"El portal de alguna manera debe de haber esparcido algún tipo de energía espiritual." Apuntó Tenzin, acariciando su barba en modo reflexivo.

Korra entonces miró hacia la celda que solo contenía una persona, que se encontraba casi en estado de shock y aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Jefe, han seguido el rastro de los que pudieron escapar, pero los perdimos en medio de la nación de la tierra." Dijo un policía, casi avergonzado, mientras hacía una reverencia al jefe.

"Buen trabajo." Dijo, de todos modos. "Suerte que hemos capturado a dos de ellos. Creo que deberían llevárselos a Ciudad República e interrogarlos allí."

Empezaron a llevarse a Keiji también, entonces el jefe de policía se dirigió a Korra.

"Avatar Korra, en esta aldea a diferencia de la otra, solo hay un niño que se conozca que tiene habilidades especiales. Ahora aún debe estar un poco impactado por todo lo ocurrido, pero si os quedáis podríais hablar con él pronto, quizás, si los padres lo aprueban." Explicó.

"Gracias. Me gustaría poder conocerlo." Contestó. "Y así poder intentar entender algo más de todo esto…"

Todo lo que tenían de momento era una cifra, un nombre, y un lugar indefinido.

Fuera Bolin y los cuatro maestros del aire, Opal incluída, que habían viajado hasta aquí estaban intentando ayudar en cuanto podían, intentando deshacer mínimamente el desorden causado por los delincuentes que habían destruido puertas, y mobiliario de la ciudad en busca del niño.

"Buen trabajo." Les animaba Tenzin.

Korra sonrió al ver a Bolin y Opal formando parte de la cadena que apartaba grandes pedazos de madera de las entradas de las casas.

"Tenzin… Hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Por qué armar todo este jaleo solo para buscar un niño?" Le preguntaba Korra mientras observaba como dirigían a los dos prisioneros hacia la pequeña aeronave.

"Yo también tengo una mala sensación con todo esto. Mantente alerta." Tenzin después de todo ese tiempo seguía siendo y actuando como un maestro y casi como un padre también. Seguidamente fue a unirse a la tarea de organización.

Entonces notó algo a la altura del muslo que le tiraba ligeramente de la ropa, se giró para ver.

Un niño pequeño, de unos quizás cinco años, miraba hacia arriba con cara de haberse perdido.

"Hey, pequeño." Dijo cariñosamente, agachándose hasta quedarse más o menos a su altura. El niño era claramente nativo de la tribu del agua, con su característica piel de tonalidad oscura y ojos de un brillante azul claro. Llevaba su pelo largo de color castaño oscuro y algo desorganizado, de una largada hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.

El niño parecía haber estado llorando. Le acarició la cabeza y le preguntó de manera reconfortante: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has perdido?" Miró alrededor para alguna señal pero entonces el niño arrancó a correr en dirección opuesta y Korra sintió el instinto de seguirlo.

"¿¡Dónde vas!?" Le preguntó a gritos cuando habían cruzado ya un callejón.

Entonces el niño se paró, en una pequeña calle donde no había gente excepto por una figura que llevaba una especie de máscara. Korra creyó estar alucinando.

"¿Amón?..." Dijo casi sin voz, quedándose totalmente paralizada.

El niño se puso delante de la figura enmascarada, se giró y miró a Korra fijamente con una expresión totalmente diferente a la del niño inocente y perdido que había visto hacía unos instantes. La Avatar se elevó unos metros por los aires, totalmente en contra de su voluntad. Sintió como si perdiera el control de cada musculo de su cuerpo, que ahora se movían en direcciones totalmente antinaturales. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, los ojos se le cerraban. Lo último que experimentó antes de perder la conciencia fueron la voz que parecía tan distante de Tenzin, sonidos de bocanadas de aire pasando justo por debajo de sus pies elevados, la voz Asami hablándole, cuando ella iba en silla de ruedas: "Korra, quiero que sepas que estoy por si me necesitas, para hablar o… lo que sea." Finalmente, la imagen de Asami sonriéndole más abiertamente que nunca, volteándose para mirarla y cogiéndole de la mano mientras caminaban juntas descalzas y tranquilas por el lago del mundo espiritual.


End file.
